


Bring Him Home

by BajillionKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fancomic, M/M, end of s2 divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: Thanks to his rebel rescuers, Matt is safely reunited with his father and discovers a way to potentially rescue Shiro as well--if his connection to him is strong enough. (2 pages)





	Bring Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to [_Closer to Home_](https://miro-zine.tumblr.com/), a Matt and Shiro zine organized by [Scottish Kitty](http://scottish-kitty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
